


【一年生/SK】泳池play

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【一年生/SK】泳池play

曼谷的夏季依然很炎热，就连泳池中的水都被阳光晒得温热的，淡蓝色的水随着微风轻轻荡起一阵波纹。  
   
当两个人几乎不着片缕的相拥沉入水中时，Krist身上薄薄的布料随着水压而展开，白皙的胸膛袒露无疑，两颗可口的嫩红色乳珠悬在那片奶白色的肌肤之上。  
   
Singto的眼神就不收控制的飘了过去，看着那还泛着水光的红缨，他的喉咙突然有些干渴，只不过一想到这还是在拍摄中，它就强压下了自己胸口里燃起的欲望，连忙咽了两下口水，有些不舍得别过头。  
   
他就像是为了掩饰刚刚的小心思一样，略带着急的按着Krist的肩膀连同头都没入水中，还没准备好的Krist差点被他突然而来的举动呛到水。  
   
等Krist的人从水中被捞了出来，才用幽怨的小眼神盯着Singto，眼睛里也因为刚刚从水中出来而蒙上了一层水雾，比起平时清澈的眸子这时却显得倍加动人。  
   
Singto的身体悄悄的向他贴近了一些，本来扶着他肩头的手也慢慢的滑落至腰间，隔着那层湿湿的布料抚摸起来，随后就低着头轻轻的贴近他的耳边，用其他人听不见的音量轻声说道，“Kit，你的腰好软。”  
   
Singto口中呼出的热气全数流进了Krist的耳窝里，他的脸一红，脑海里还回荡着这令人害羞的情话，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍了头皮，让他两腿一软差点又沉进水中。  
   
Singto连忙固定住他的腰，头也离开了他的耳边，那张脸上分明还挂着恼人的得意的笑容，Krist红着脸在水下轻轻踹了他一脚。  
   
可Singto就像没事人一样，继续对着镜头摆出各种姿势。  
   
“卡，可以了。”直到听到拍摄结束的指令，各位工作人员才七手八脚的收拾起散落在四周的道具。  
   
可泳池里的两位却还是紧紧的抱在一起，就像是没有听到指令一样，Krist红着耳朵想把还粘着他的Singto推开，“快点松开啦，P...”  
   
没想到Singto又将他搂紧了些，还轻轻用已经隆起了一个小帐篷的下半身蹭了蹭他，在他耳边低声说道，“我也想松开，可是它不答应，他只想待在你里面，怎么办？”  
   
“唔咦！P！”Krist被Singto的话吓得不敢乱动，生怕把他蹭出火来直接在这里对他做些什么，只得小小的凶他一下。  
   
可是显然不管什么用，Singto又贴进了些，对方身上独有的体香在Krist的鼻尖处萦绕着，Singto已经半硬的分身挤进了他的两腿之间，Krist有些不自在的羞赧的低着头，试图躲避着岸上人的目光。  
   
就在他马上招架不住时，一阵从他们的头顶上传来的催促声打断了亲密的两人。  
   
“嘿，弟弟们，结束了哦，可以上来了。”  
   
两个人这才尴尬的松开手，然后微红着脸慢慢的游回岸边，在所有人都走的离他们有一些距离后，两个人才磨磨蹭蹭的上岸，用给他们预备好的浴巾擦拭身体，顺便还让支起来的小帐篷冷静了一下，才跟着大家走回酒店。  
   
—————  
   
晚上的时候。  
   
金色月亮悬在漆黑的夜幕上，周边点缀着星星点点的星芒，静谧的夜里两个人影悄悄的接近白天的泳池。  
   
隐约还能听到小小的说话声。  
   
“...P，这么晚了还要来游泳吗？”Krist一边被Singto推着向前走，一边转头问他。  
   
Singto的下巴垫着他的肩，轻轻的应了一声“嗯。”然后胳膊环着他的腰继续往前走。  
   
甚至等到了Krist下了水感觉到从后面贴上来的Singto的温度，他才反应过来，低声的想出声提醒他，“你可别乱来！”  
   
可Singto却像是没有听见一样，一口就含住了Krist的耳尖，软滑的舌头在他的耳骨上滑过，  
   
“唔~”  
   
湿糯的口感让Krist扣在岸边的手指都蜷缩了起来，他用力的扶着，害怕自己因为无力而滑进水中。  
   
“会有人的...P，咱还是回去吧。”Krist担心的向四周看去，小声的抗议着。  
   
“不会的。”Singto捏了捏他腰上的软肉安抚道，说起来这里确实很僻静，就连白天的时候除了他们都看不到半个人影，更何况晚上呢。  
   
Singto又重新贴上的他的耳朵，顺着耳尖一点一点的亲吻至后脖颈，他的舌尖在上面打着转，留下一阵酥麻。  
   
一阵电流直达Krist的脑皮层，他四肢一软差点顺着泳池边滑落进水里。  
   
Singto及时抱住了他，而后又坏心眼的贴在他耳根处轻声说，“Kit，你真的好甜。”  
   
Krist闻言脸一红，刚稳住的身形又一晃，Singto在后面低声笑了一下，“现在就撑不住了，一会它进去了可怎么办？”  
   
说完还用早就站起来的小Singto抵住了Krist的臀缝，慢慢的隔着泳裤挤了进去，还摆了摆腰，磨弄着他的细嫩的臀肉。  
   
Krist狠狠的瞥了他一眼，敏感的身体却也因为Singto这不停的挑逗而起了反应，他羞赧的低着头，眼圈也因为欲望而微微泛红。  
   
Singto看他这害羞的小模样也不继续逗弄他了，带着薄茧的手略过他的腰际，手指勾住了Krist泳裤的边缘，慢慢的将那碍事的布料褪了下去。  
   
“唔~P...”  
   
Singto的手指也挤开了Krist还紧紧闭着的菊穴，慢慢的开拓着略微干涩的甬道，湿热的肠壁紧紧的包裹着Singto纤长的手指，有着水的润滑，穴口很快的就变得松软起来。  
   
Singto撤出了手指，握住自己的粗大顶了进来，Krist死死的咬着下唇，额头上也渗出细密的汗珠，他红着脸挺了挺屁股，才把Singto的分身全部吃了进去，几乎是连根没入了花蕊中。  
   
Singto搂着他的肩舒服的闷哼了一声，才将用力的扶着他，在其中顶弄着，肿胀的前端碾压着Krist敏感的前列腺，每一下都正中要害。  
   
Krist的腿忍不住绷紧了起来，连脚都离开了泳池底部边缘的台子，脚趾也因为过激的快感弓了起来。  
   
到了嘴边的呻吟抑制不住的泄露出声，带着奶音的腔调传进了Singto的耳朵里，似乎是给了他更大的鼓舞。  
   
他更加卖力的操弄着怀中早已软成一团的Krist。  
   
被撩拨到意识飘渺的Krist下意识的抬起屁股，反而更方便了Singto身下的动作。  
   
Singto又重重的一个挺身，“Kit，你的小穴好紧。”  
   
“唔！”被摆弄到晕晕乎乎的Krist根本没有听清Singto调戏的话，只是下意识的用力夹紧了臀部。在水下的双腿也微微打着颤，他高高翘起的小Kit因为腰肢的摆动而贴上了泳池的内壁，冰凉的瓷砖让他忍不住战栗了一下。  
   
Singto看着马上就要支撑不住的Krist，他又加快了冲刺的速度。  
   
Krist嫩红色的穴口吞吐着Singto的粗大，内壁里因肠液与渗进的水而发出‘噗嗤噗嗤’的声音，刺激着Krist的大脑。  
   
硕大的前端穿刺着他柔软的肠壁，Krist的瞳孔中染上了一层迷雾，眼角的红晕也带着一丝魅惑。  
   
Singto低吼的一声，便全数喷溅在Krist的肠壁内，而小Kit也抖了抖，痉挛着缴械出来，灼白的液体与水融为了一体，渐渐的消散了。  
   
Krist双瞳失焦的趴在泳池边喘息着，脸上的嫣红蔓延到了脖颈，迟迟没有消退。  
   
Singto从水中捞出四肢了无力的Krist，替他擦干了身体，勉强裹了一件他带下来的换洗的衣服，就拦腰抱在了怀里向酒店侧门的电梯走去。  
   
半路上恢复了些意识的Krist红着耳根，小声问道，“P...泳池里的水...多久换一次？”  
   
“......”


End file.
